Camula's Castle
by SniperX15
Summary: A traveling merchant ends up in a castle in the middle of nowhere. The castle is owned by none other than the female vampire queen Camula... She has a trap for him but he turns things around. Reviews please! Warning: heavy-handed lemon warning, rated M for good reason
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_This is why you never EVER travel outside of your own home country. EVER!_

Poor Montresor was way out of his comfort zone tonight (way out). The Italian merchant had been stupid enough to accept a mission the rest of his colleagues had turned down. He simply couldn't resist the money involved and now he was going to pay.

En route to Russia to sell off a shipment of Italian fine wine his cursed carriage had been attacked by bandits. Hours ago he had barely escaped with his life. And now he was stranded in the middle of a dark forest in Eastern Europe.

_To make matters worse it is RAINING! Bloody hell!_

The woods looked cursed indeed. There was a foggy atmosphere about in the air; the eerie effect this had in conjunction with the darkening skies made Montresor feel like he was in the middle of a haunted forest. All around him, the tall trees and their faint sillouhettes looked positively frightening.

_Not good... not good..._

He had better keep walking, lest the bandits find him again. He prayed that there was a town nearby though it looked unlikely... The provisions inside the small backpack he wore probably wouldn't last even a week.

_Who knows if there's even any civilization out here? I'm probably going to starve or die of thirst stranded out here in this cursed woodland..._

Then his salvation came: in the form of an approaching carriage.

_It might be the bandits but I'm as good as dead now anyways if I don't take the risk..._

He made no attempt to hide himself; Montresor waved his hands in the air as he shouted towards the carriage.

_Come towards me... come... YES!_

The horses stopped by him. From inside the tent of the carriage, a man dressed in a dark cloak revealed himself.

''What do you want?'' he said. The accent was Eastern European but Montresor couldn't place it exactly.

''I'm a wine merchant,'' Montresor explained. ''My name is Montresor. I'm looking for a place to stay for the night. Could you take me to the nearest town?''

''A wine merchant?'' the servant asked, he was smiling now. ''I must take you to my mistress' castle. She is looking for JUST SUCH A PERSON TO EMPLOY. What a mighty coincidence wouldn't you say?''

Montresor grinned.

_The Lord takes and the Lord gives._

He had a feeling he might not only survive this ordeal now but also come out better employed... Maybe this trip wasn't a waste after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

''So who is your mistress?'' Montresor asked as the carriage bounced along the road. ''I presume she comes from an important family?''

The servant remained silent as he continued to commandeer the horses.

Montresor tried to get his attention a few times but in vain.

_Bloody hell... the further you travel from my native Italy the ruder people get! _

Both men sat in silence for the rest of the trip. Then Montresor saw it... the place were they were heading for.

_OH MY... GOD..._

In front of him was the most terrifying castle he had ever seen. The structure was colossal and the windows were mean-looking. The towers were tall and sharp...

_Maybe something from one of Poe's stories..._

If the servant hadn't told him the castle was his mistress' he might have labelled it as haunted and uninhabited himself. Indeed, set against the backdrop of the dark skies pouring with rain it sure as hell looked haunted.

Montresor hesitated. Then he shrugged.

_Not like I have a choice... better this castle than the bloody rain in the middle of nowhere._

The carriage stopped at the gates. The servant opened up a massive umbrella and helpled Montresor off the vehicle. He lead the guest up the front gates of the casltle, a set of massive mahogany doors. Taking out a pair of keys, he began to unlock the doors.

At last the doors were opened and Montresor was shown inside. Hanging his coat by a coat hanger and putting down his backpack, the Italian surveyed the massive hall in front of him. There were many paintings on the walls and suits of armor lined up a massive stairway. On top of the grand ceiling hung a crystal chandellier.

''Nice place.'' Montresor said at lenght.

The servant glared at him for a minute before gesturing for him to follow. They walked across the hall and into another room, it was clearly the dinning room. Suddenly Montresor heard a woman's voice call out from the end of the room.

''So... my servant. You have brought a guest to this house?''

Her voice was cold and heavily accented. Montresor's jaw nearly dropped open as he finally saw the person it belonged to. Montresor had never seen a woman like this...

The young lady that stood before him was quite tall; she was at least a head taller than him. She wore an elaborate long blood red dress, part of her massive cleavages were exposed over the top of her dress. They were seriously the largest set of racks Montresor had ever seen in his entire life...

Her skin was unatarally white. Her face had a triangular feel to it and she had thin yellow eyes and long thin eyebrows. Her hair was very long and dyed with a peculiar green color...

_With any other woman this color of hair would have looked strange but not on her... it fits._

She wore some pretty unusual jewelry too. Aside from two long and thin diamond-shaped earings on the bottom of her long thin triangular earlobes she wore several exotic golden bracelets. There was one around her neck and one around each of her upper arms. Montresor saw that she wore high-heeled sandals.

It took all the effort in the world for Montresor to hide his attraction to her. The servant interrupted his impure thoughts...

''Yes my mistress Camula,'' said the servant. ''I found this poor chap in the rain outside. I wouldn't have brought him here except that he said he sold wines... and you were looking for-''

''I was just hoping for a place to stay that's all,'' Montresor cut across the servant. ''Alternatively it would work just fine if you could be so kind as to offer me a ride back to the nearest city. I should then be able to return-''

''Where are you from and what is your name?'' Camula asked.

''I'm from Venice. My name is Montresor,'' he replied. ''I sell wines...''

''Then stay,'' she said curtly. ''I think I might have a job for you in the morning. I have a shipment I want taken care of. I think you'll find the work pays... satisfactorily. Podrick give him some new clothes. He's wet as a dog...''

And with that, she turned her back on him and left the room, nonchalently saying to the servant,

''Make our guest here some dinner Podrick and then show him to his sleeping quarters.''

A few minutes later Montresor was dry and comfortable in his new clothes. He sat at the end of a massive dinner table lighted with candles. Podrick had served him his dinner and soup in the right order. He consumed some fine red wine to go along with his veal cutlets and bread. The spaciousness of the dining hall and the size of the table he sat at awed him...

He always had a bit of envy for those belonging to the noble class. He knew he could never be like them; after all he was merely a commoner. Sure, as a wine merchant and an expert wine taster he had quite a few advantages over the rest of his kind but he would never sit at a high table...

Montresor was so engrossed over how lucky he was at this moment. He was so glad he has escaped the bandits, been given a new job, and could spend the night in this awesome castle he gave no thoughts to the suspicious circumstances of the situation...

He didn't think of how readily Camula had allowed him to stay, how readily Camula had believed he was a wine merchant and wine expert, how she almost seemed to have been EXPECTING him. And he certainly didn't think about how strange it was for such a massive castle to seemingly be inhabited by only one noblewoman and one servant... It never occured to him that something strange was going on here.

His throughts were still on the exotic noblewoman he had just met. On the size of her massive breasts, her sandals, her tall, sexy form...

In another room, the lady Camula sat on a chair and played with her long green hair with her pale delicate fingers. Her servant stood before her.

''Stupid peasant,'' Camula sneered cruelly. ''He has no idea.''

''No idea,'' Podrick repeated. ''Say are you going to have him after he finishes his meal?''

''Not yet,'' she replied. ''I already have a meal ready for me in the basement. After I finish that off I'll need a midnight snack later. The Italian will then do...''

Promptly, she got up from her chair.

''Podrick,'' she said commandingly. ''Treat our guest well and show him to his quarters after he is done with his meal. Do your best to make sure he suspects NOTHING.''

The servant bowed and left the room.

Taking a flaming torch off the walls, Camula walked down a flight of stairs into a dark basement.

At long last she reached a holding cell. Inside it was a poor man, gagged and chained. Next to him was a skeleton...

The man's eyes opened wide with terror as they saw Camula unlock the cell and enter.

Camula's yellow eyes turned red and a terrible hunger overcame her. She sneered, for a split second her beautiful face turned absolutely monstrious. Her tongue was snakelike and her teeth were sharp as a tigers. The man could neither move nor scream as she approached him.

The chains jingled for a few seconds... then they stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After finishing his dinner the servant Podrick showed Montresor to his quarters. The Italian merchant tried to make up a few excuses to try and see Camula again, presumably to ''discuss business'' but Podrick firmly refused to play his game.

A dissapointed Montresor entered his bedroom and closed the door. The room was small but confortable. From the open window he could look out and see a lake and the beauties of the forest.

He lay fully awake on his bed for house; he couldn't stop thinking about Camula and how strangely gorgeous she looked. He knew there would never be another woman like her in his life. It wasn't just her beauty that attracted him to her, it was also her standing, her power, he noble birth...

_Camula... such a good name too..._

At last he fell asleep...

He dreamt of bats and burning houses... an axes was coming down on him.

_OH SHIT!_

He eyes were wide open and he realized he was sweating so much that his sheets were sticky. He sat on the edge of his bed.

_It has been such a strange day..._

Suddenly, the doors to his chambers burst open. Montresor was on his feet at once.

Camula stood there but she looked different. Three large and nasty looking bats surrounded her form and flew about her. Her eyes... they had turned into a bright glowing red. It was as if she were demon-possessed.

''What... What is the meaning of this?'' Montresor shouted out in fear.

''Montresor,'' she said. This time Montresor felt a geniuine chill run down his spine at the coldness of her voice. ''You are such a stupid man that like the thousands of others... you have fallen for my trap.''

''W... what?''

Her eyes stopped glowing and the bats flew away; she looked normal again, except her face was exasparated.

''I am a VAMPIRE. A VAMPIRE you idiot! And I only let you inside this house so that I may consume your BLOOD!''

Montresor took a few seconds to proecss this.

_Im... impossible_

But then again... it all makes sense now. This castle was inhabited by only two people... the vampire and her servant. This was why she had such unatural beauty... why her skin was so unaturally white, why from the start he had sensed (at least subconsiously) that she wasn't entirely human.

''And now...'' she said. ''Now I shall have you.''

She moved so fast that Montresor saw only a blur of white and green. Suddenly she was right in his face. The powerful woman grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and lifted him off the floor with ease; she clearly had superhuman strenght. Her face had turned... her mouth was wide open and a snakelike tongue appeared; her teeth were like those of a tiger's.

_Not like this..._

Montresor kicked at her stomach repeatedly but her grasp did not slacken. It was like she couldn't be hurt. Suddenly, Camula closed her mouth and her monstrous face was pretty again.

''Too easy...'' she said. ''I want to have some fun with you first...''

Without warning, she threw him across the room. Montresor's body flew out of the bedroom and down a flight of stairs. An incredible amount of pain ran through his entire form as he tumbled down the stairs; the poor man let out a scream of agony.

_Come on... come on... I have to be strong._

He was screwed he knew it... what was he supposed to be against this super-powered monster?

He got up, feeling his bones aching, he pressed on and ran across the rooms of the castle as fast as he could. Maybe he could escape... maybe...

''Where do you think you are going?''

Montresor stopped in fear. He coudn't see Camula, her voice seemed to ring out from the castle walls themselves! Her voice was also three times louder than usual! Clearly she knew black magic...

As Montresor kept running, her voice continued to taunt him and follow him.

''I can kill you any time Montresor, but I think I will take my time. I like to play wth my food... Your blood will be a joy to taste.''

Montresor tried to think as he kept running.

_Ok I've read a lot about vampires. They are supposed to be weak against... against the sun maybe but it's midnight that's not going to help me at all! Garlic?_

He tried to think straight as he kept running (a very difficult task). Camula's laughter ran out from among the walls, it was like a thousand Camula's were laughing and it did nothing to calm his thoughts.

_Ok maybe they are scared of crucifixes. I think I might have one of those in my backpack... but I forget where it is..._

As Montresor found himself in the dining hall again, he saw Podrick.

_OH SHIT..._

Podrick was running straight at him, an axe was over his head, prepared to swing.

_SHIT!_

Montresor responded with pure instinct. Stepping aside just in time, he dodged the servant's attack. Sticking a leg out, he tripped the servant.

''AAAAAAAAAH!''

A window shattered completely as Podrick fell over the ledge, out of the castle, and to his death in the depths below.

_Ok that was fucked up..._

Montresor tried to keep running but he had run out of breath. He was panting with exhaustion as he clutched at his heart. His heart almost stopped as he saw Camula enter the room.

She moved slowly and gracefully, it was almost as though she wasn't walking but was instead gliding along the floor. Finally, she stood in front of him. Montresor backed against the wall, his heart was racing with fear.

''I have to congratulate you Montresor,'' she said, a cruel smile was on her face. ''It seems that I have underestimated you. I never would have thought you to be capable of murder.''

''You... you're not angry?'' he managed.

''No,' she said offhandedly. ''Podrick was always a useless and pathetic little creature.''

Without warning, she smacked him across the face; her strenght was superhuman and left its mark on his face. Grinning, the female vampire grabbed Montresor and threw him against another wall. Montresor let out a cry of pain as the wall cracked slightly behind him from the force of the throw.

He got up. He wanted to die like a man. Montresor swung his fists at her; she moved so fast she was like a blur. Camula dodged everything as Montresor exhausted himself with pointless punches and kicks. She rather enjoyed this dance...

Then she struck.

Camula punched Montresor in the chest. Montresor fell to his knees, a spurt of blood blew out of his mouth.

_Oh shit I am going to die..._

At the sight of the blood Camula was extremely turned on. Her face momentarily flashed into its monstrous form again before she punched him again. Once again Montresor found himself flying across the air. He landed in another room with a loud crack; he felt he could never get up again.

He heard Camula approach him again. Then he saw it...

_The backpack! _

Grunting and using all of his strenght, he crawled towards it. Camula had stopped moving, instead she studied Montresor as though he was a particularly interesting insect to her.

Montresor reached the pack. Unzipping it, he moved a hand inside it and started fumbling around. He wished had packed better now.

Camula walked over to him. Montresor's eyes were wide with fear and but his one hand kept searching. Surely she was going to kill him now!

_It's over! _

''You know Montresor,'' she said with a smile. ''A gun isn't going to hurt me. I am a vampire... I am invincible. I am immortal.'

He found it! Excitement rushed through him.

''I am going to enjoy every drop of blood in your veins Montresor,'' she said gleefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

''AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!'' Montresor let out a desperate scream as he pulled out the crucifix inside the bag.

The object was made of silver and it was tied to a chain necklace; the cross was a pretty large one. Camula stopped smiling at once.

It hit her... slowly at first, then it spread through her entire form, weakening her. Camula had trouble standing, she felt herself edge slightly from feet to feet.

''No...'' she cried out weakly. She could feel her powers leaving her...

Montresor couldn't believe his luck.

_It's working!_

Confidently, he stood up. Keeping the crucifix raised, he started walking towards the female vampire. Camula backed away as he advanced; she couldn't believe this was happening to her. She had never felt so weak and sick...

_It's payback time..._

He walked up to her. With a feeling of great satisfaction, he forced the necklace around her neck. He stared into her now fearful and pain-filled face.

Gathering his strenght, he punched the woman's chest; this time it DID hurt her. Camula let out a very loud cry of pain as she clutched at her stomach. The female vampire fell on her knees in front of him. Realizing she was now powerless and defeated, Camula hung her head downwards; her long green hair hung down and hid her face.

A mere few minutes ago she had been all-powerful and could have killed him anytime she wanted... now the tables were turned.

Excitement surged through Montresor as he realized that this was an oppertunity of a lifetime. He could do anything to her now... she was HIS.

Moving himself behind her, he grabbed her back. Firmly, he pushed her facedown; Camula let out a brief cry. Grabbing her shoulders, he turned her so that she lay face up on the floor. Standing back up, he stood there for a few seconds to admire the incredible woman below him.

Her mouth hung wide open and her eyes were in shock. She was young, tall and thin and in every way she excelled as a woman. Her breasts were the largest he had ever seen and they tempted him through the slits of the massive red dress she wore. Her skin was abnormally white and beatiful. That long green hair, those sexy legs... She had interesting jade earings on her ears and golden bracelets around her upper arms and her neck, indicating her noble and priviledged standing. He noted the recent addition to her jewlery, the beautiful silver cross that now hangs around her neck and weakens her, turning her from a vicious goddess to a defenseless woman.

''What...'' she managed. ''What are you going to do now?'

_God I love that Eastern European accent..._

''Camula,'' he said to her. ''I am going to have my way... with every part of your body. I'm going to fuck you.''

''NO!'' she screamed out as she she realized what he meant.

Montresor bent down and grabbed her by one of her ankles. Pulling her leg sideways, he dragged her firmly across the floor; Camula let out a brief cry. As he dragged her across the floor, Montresor admired the beautiful form of the white leg he was dragging. He liked the high-heeled sandals she was wearing to conceal her toes.

_We'll get to that later..._

Stopping by a desk, he drops her leg and lets it fall. Camula's mouth hung wide open as she felt him grab her firmly and lift her off the floor. She was completely paralyzed by the beautiful crucifix around her neck and felt herself lifted by a mere mortal. Then she felt it, Montresor had taken out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed her hands together in front of her.

''No...'' she protested.

Montresor turned her around so she faced the desk and forced her to stand on her feet; she couldn't move with her hands cuffed in front of her. Firmly, he pushed her facedown against the desk and pinned her there.

''AAAAAAARGH!'' she lost control and started to scream again. ''Let me GO! UNHAND ME! STOP!''

Montresor took out a large knife. Keeping her pinned down with one hand, he used his other hand to cut off a large section of her blood red dress, now her white knickers were revealed and Montresor saw that her ass was nicely shaped.

''AAAAAAAARGH! STOP! PLEASE!''

Grabbing the top of her knickers with one hand, he pulled down firmly, revealing her ass!

''NOOOOOOOOOO!''

Montresor was now staring at the palest ass he had ever seen; her cheeks had a nice and bulbous form.

Camula could do absolutely nothing as he heard the man unzip his pants from behind her. Grabbing her hips firmly, Montresor pushed... firmly and forcefully into her most private of areas.

''NOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAH!''

Camula felt her ass being penetrated, for the first time in thousands of years. The pathetic and humilating cry escaped her mouth despite herself, for a woman as powerful as her to be raped like this... it was unbearable. Her eyes watered with pain as she gritted her teeth in frustration.

For Montresor, it was nice and tight down there. In her frustration Camula clenched her cheeks together hard, giving him increased pleasure. He had always wanted to do a priviledged woman in the rear...

Once he was completely inside, Montresor started to thrust, firmly and rhtymically. Camula stopped screaming, instead she let out a series of loud grunts. Montresor could feel his climax approaching. To add to her humiliation, he bent his face down close to her ears and whispered as he continued to thrust...

''Camula... you're MINE.''

Letting out a gasp of pleasure, he blew his load deep inside her ass, completing Camula's degredation. She clenched her teeth as she took his load deep up her ass.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Satisfied, Montresor collapsed on top of her long green hair. Slowly, he pulled himself out of her. He covered her ass back up again before letting go of her and allowing the exhausted Camula to collapse to the floor.

As Montresor cleaned himself; Camula sat by the edge of the desk on the floor. Tears were rolling down her eyes but her face remained fierce and resentful. The handcuffs and the silver cross necklace, symbols of her powerlessness, were still attached to her and keeping her restrained.

Montresor walked over to a small desk and pulled out a bottle of liquor from one of the cabinets. Without asking for the owner's permission, he unbottled the thing and poured himself a cup. After taking a few sips of the drink, he turned around to address her.

''Hey Camula,'' he asked her. ''Do you want a drink too?''

She said nothing, her teary eyes glared at him. There was a long silence as he kept drinking and savoring the taste.

''May I go now?'' she suddenly asked softly. ''You've had your fun with me... now... now... can I go?'

Setting the drink down. Montresor walked over to her and sat down on the floor, facing her.

''Here's the deal Camula. There's something else I need you to do for me; another desire of mine needs to be satisfied-''

She tried to interrupt him but he raised a finger; she stopped talking.

''Now here are your options. One... you play along with me for a little while, hell I'll EVEN take off that necklace around your neck and then you can go on your way when we are done... OR.''

He paused for effect.

''OR I can keep that necklace around your neck and do you in the ass AGAIN. Would you like that?''

''No.. please not that again.''

She shook her head slowly, she realized she had no choice.

''So Camula?'' he said. ''Which is it going to be? Are you going to do what I tell you to do?''

''You... you'll let me go after?'' she managed.

''Yes. We're almost done.''

''Alright... alright.''

''GOOD.''

True to his word, he removed the necklace from around her neck and put it around his own neck. The female vampire let out a sigh of relief as some of the energy of sickness left her.. The handcuffs were also removed. Montresor stood up.

''Camula, stand up and let's go to a bedroom.''

She did as she was told. As she walked, he admired the form of the tall pale woman in the red blood dress and her long green flowing hair.

They reached the bedroom. Camula wasn't sure what to expect, some of the nervousness must have registered on her face for Montresor said to her,

''Camula. Don't worry. It won't be anything too degrading. You see, I've always had this thing for women and feet. I want to fuck your feet and your toes.''

Camula said nothing; she looked down at the floor.

''Now get on the bed and extend your feet out from the edge...'' Montresor commanded.

The female vampire did as she was told, realizing she was going to have to play along... and at any rate it could have been worse. She lay face up on the short side of the bed so that her legs dangled out just slightly from the edge of the bed. Montresor eyed the heeled-sandals that covered her feet hungrily.

''From this point on, I don't want you to move or make a sound. If you play along I'll set you free after... if you don't... I'll do you in the ass again and ram this silver cross up your ass. Get it?''

''I... I'll do what you say.''

''Good.''

Montresor walked over and knelt on the floor next to her dangling feet. Camula closed her eyes. He took a second to admire the form of her long and muscular white legs extending out from the folds of her blood red dress.

Very slowly, he grabbed her right sandal. Taking a strap off, he slowly removes the shoe, exposing her bare foot.

_NICE!_

Camula's foot was as white and smooth as the rest of her body. Her toes were long and painted with pedicure of a green color perfectly matching her with her hair. Moving his face up to her toes, he smelled.

_She smells just as evil as she is..._

Camula stayed perfectly still, but felt herself blush slightly. Grabbing her ankle with both hands, Montresor began to suck and lick each and everyone of the vampire woman's toes. Wanting to taste every inch of her foot, he runs his tongue up and down her smooth sole as well.

Having covered her entire right foot with his saliva, it was time to move on to her other foot. This time decisively, he removes her other sandal and throws it aside. Camula stayed perfectly still with her eyes closed as her other foot was also smelled, touched, licked, and sucked.

Finally, she felt Montresor's tongue leave her and his hands letting go.

''Alright Camula,'' he said as he stood up. ''Now you'll give me a foot job... and you'll let me go on your feet. Otherwise... you know what will happen to your ass.''

Camula opened her eyes and moved her feet into position; the height of the bed was perfect. Maneuvering her legs, she placed her pale pedicured feet on either side of his erect member; Montresor closed his eyes.

Slowly and gradually, she moved her feet back and forth. Montresor gasped with pleasure. He felt like he could cum at any time but he held it in.

''Your toes... do it with your toes,'' he managed.

Camula repositioned her feet to continue the operation. Now both of her feet were stacked under his member; his manhood was now between four of her sexy toes. She contiued to stroke... and stroke... and stroke...

Montresor opened his eyes and let out gasps of pleasure.

''Now!'' he managed.

As if responding to a hidden cue, Camula moved her feet away and repositioned them, holding them together in mid air for Montresor to take aim. Montresor aimed his cock and gave a few more strokes with his hand.

''ARGH!''

A massive stream of white milky liquid shot out and hit her long green-pedicured toes. Wave after wave followed, all of it hitting her feet. Camula's perfect feet was soon filled with Montresor's cum, running down to her soles from their impact points on the toes. Camula's eyes were closed shut, possibly in disgust.

Montresor recovered from one of the most incredible orgasms ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Taking a few more seconds to admire what he had done to her feet, he pulled his pants back up; Camula took it as a cue that the exercise was over and she let her feet hang over the bed and touch the floor. She sat up and stared at him.

''How... how was that?'' she asked.

''You did well Camula... I have to thank you for playing along so well.''

Smiling grimly, the vampire woman stood up, some of her confidence restored. Montresor admired her form, her rack, still covered by the blood red dress she was wearing, was so massive it simply had to distract any man.

''Ok,'' she said calmly. ''I kept my end of the bargain and played along. I let you satisfy yourself with my feet. Now we are done ok?''

''No Camula,'' replied Montresor. ''I'm sorry to say that I have lied to you and you fell for it...''

Camula heard but didn't respond. She had been tricked into a giving him an awesome footjob for nothing!

Montresor went on the attack without warning. She screamed as he pinned her down on the bed again. She struggled but couldn't push him off, especially not with the silver necklace hanging around Montresor's neck and being so close to her; soon she felt herself paralyzed again. As she felt completely sick and powerless, Montresor got on top of the bed. Dragging her by her hands, he forced her entire body unto the mattress.

''AAAAAAAAAH!''

Now that she was completely on the bed, Montresor sat on top of her again to keep her pinned down.

''Did you really think Camula?'' he said to her as he kept her pinned and moved a few fingers playfully on the edge of her partially exposed breasts. ''That I would let you go without tasting everything you have to offer as a woman?''

''FUCK YOU!'' she screamed as she spat at his face.

Grinning, Montresor wiped the spit away before grabbing her hands. Camula barely struggled as her hands were forced over her head. Using two pairs of handcuffs, he soon fastened her wrists to the frame of the bed. Now she was completely trapped.

''UN... UNHAND ME! NOOOO!'' she screamed.

Taking out a massive knife, he eagerly started to cut through her dress. Her red dress fell apart, exposing her entire top and her massive white racks. The handcuffs shook and jingled slightly as the powerless woman tried to break free; Camula wailed as she was stripped. She was now completely naked except for her knickers and the gold bracelets around her neck and forearms.

_Wow... her rack could stop a tank..._

Throwing the knife aside, Montresor's hand was on her the top of her knickers.

''STOP! NO! DON'T! PLEASE!''

ZIP!

They tore like paper. Montresor now stared into the full womanhood of the vampire princess Camula; involuntarily, Camula felt herself blush briefly.

''No... no... NOT AGAIN!''

She panicked as she saw him take out his cock again (how many times could this man GO?!).

Forcefully spreading her legs apart, he maneuvered his prick. She tried to struggle but it was beyond useless. Soon, his manhood was inside her. Camula closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she felt herself violated yet again.

His hands fondling with her massive breasts, he began to thrust in and out of her wet pussy. Montresor buried his face into her massive tits. Then Camula felt it...

She tried to resist... but she was losing. Her vampire biology was not designed to resist sexual desire; it was inclined towards the raw side of things. She was being aroused despite herself...

Montresor looked into her face as he continued to thrust; his hands continue to massage her breasts as he fucked her.

''S...stop... no...'' she begged him. Her eyes were wide open now and her mouth was hanging open.

Montresor knew he could outlast her. He continued to thrust... mercilessly, harder and harder...

''No!'' she cried out as she tried to hold it in. She didn't want to give her ennemy this satisfaction. ''No! NOOOOOO!''

Her body betrayed her. Spassing all over, her entire body shook under Montresor as a massive stream of liquid shot out of her womanhood. Waves of pleasure filled her body but she was unable to enjoy any of it. She tried to hide it but her face momentarily flashed with pleasure and a moan of pleasure escaped her.

''Nice,'' he remarked.

Montresor kept thrusting... faster still. Now that he had made her orgasm, it was his turn.

She knew he was going to cum inside of her soon and she felt sick; but there was nothing she could do; she tried to look away.

''Look at me Camula,'' he said to her. ''Look at me.''

Grabbing the tips of both of her nipples, he briefly squeezed with all his might.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAH!''

She let out a shrill cry of pain. Realizing she had no choice, she looked straight at Montresor's eyes; being outplayed by him yet again.

Camula felt like her entire body had been used as a toilet. Now Montresor was about to use her to relieve himself yet again...

''Camula,'' he said to her. ''You're mine.''

Gasping with pleasure, he released his third orgasm... greater and more powerful than any of the previous. His entire body shook with pleasure as he deposited his load deep inside her pussy.

_OH GOD! THIS ROCKS!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Totally exhausted, Montresor collapsed on top of her tits. He reflected over the events of this fantastic day and felt deeply satisfied.

After a few seconds, he got up and covered his pants back up. He was about to head to the door.

''HEY!'' she screamed out in despair.

''Oh RIGHT!'' he said as he looked at back at her. ''I promised you I would let you go. Well, I was lying, because as you know... I can't possibly let a vampire bitch go around killing people. It wouldn't be terribly responsible now would it? So I'm sorry. I have to leave you like this.''

As she swore and cussed and struggled with all of her might to break free of the cuffs that tied her to the frame of the bed, Montresor walked over and forced the silver necklace around her neck once more.

''Not... NOT AGAIN!'' she shrieked.

Montresor walked over to the windows and pulled the curtains wide open.

Before he left he looked at her one last time. The noblewoman and female vampire Camula at last put in her place. Completely exposed, topless and tied to a bedframe... her feet covered his his cum and having taken a shot up her pussy and another one up her ass, rendered powerless by a simple necklace around her neck.

_I am going to have such a story to tell when I get back to the palazzo._

Ignoring her screams, protests, and curses, Montresor left the room and went down to the stables where Podrik kept his carriage. After loading it up with ample supplies and food as well as some jewelry he found in some of the drawers of the castle, he set off into the woods and prepared himself for the long ride back to Italy.

When the sun rose in the morning, the beams of light crept into the room. Camula screamed with terror but it wasn't long before the first touch of light struck her body. Screaming in agony and terror, her entire body ignited into flames and she was destroyed in her own bedroom.

At last the victims of her vampiric reign of terror will rest in peace...

THE END


End file.
